Alone
by Pan's Shadow
Summary: One day, all the warriors disappear. Only the apprentices are left. They struggle to survive in a world with no control order. Chaos and pointless war ensues. Bullies grow stronger, along with a secret force. A Warriors version of Gone PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Vanished

_**ALONE**_

Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

Apprentices- Smokepaw- A pale gray tom with darker stripes, green eyes

Hawkpaw- A dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Lilypaw- A pure white she-cat with a black tip tail and paws, blue eyes

Silverpaw- A silver she-cat with black stripes, amber eyes

Blackpaw- A pitch black tom, green eyes

Flamepaw- A fire ginger she-cat, amber eyes

Stainpaw- A ginger and white she-cat, green eyes

Greypaw- A solid gray tabby with darker hints here and there, blue eyes

**ShadowClan**

Apprentices- Cederpaw- A dark gray tom with black stripes, green eyes

Darkpaw- A dark gray tom with brownish hints, icy blue eyes

Dawnpaw- A dark brown she-cat, dark amber eyes

Larkpaw- A pale brown she-cat with white patches, amber eyes

Patchpaw- A black and white tom, amber eyes

Ivypaw- A silver she-cat with darker stripes, blue eyes

Vinepaw- A gray and brown tabby tom, green eyes

**WindClan**

Apprentices- Rabbitpaw- A tan tom, amber eyes

Maplepaw- A calico she-cat, green eyes

Nightpaw- A pitch black tom, amber eyes

Quailpaw- A pale ginger she-cat, blue eyes

**RiverClan**

Apprentices- Hawkpaw- A pale brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Rainpaw- A gray tabby she-cat with darker flecks, blue eyes

Emberpaw- A sooty gray she-cat, amber eyes

Pinepaw- A brown and gray tabby tom, amber eyes

Twigpaw- A brown tabby tom, green eyes

--

Vanished

"So, now you have the enemy down. The best thing to do is give him a harsh bite to the shoulder and let him off. Beleive me, it sends them running. Or, if you need to, you could rake your hind claws down his underbe-"

Wetfur disappeared.

Smokepaw and Hawkpaw, who were sitting in front of him, along with a timid she-cat named Silverpaw, just stared.

"Um...where's Wetfur?" Silverpaw coughed.

"He was standing right there," Hawkpaw said nervously. Then he giggled.

There was a reluctance to go up to the place where Wetfur had been standing and lecturing on the best battle techniques. So Smokepaw stood up and padded over. No Wetfur. His pawprints were still in the sand of the training hollow.

"How did he do that?" Hawkpaw giggled, searching the trees. He thought it was funny. Why did he think it was funny?

Smokepaw swallowed. "We must have zoned out and he left or something."

"No," Silverpaw snapped, "I never zone out. I was paying attention, I was learning something."

"Who cares?" Hawkpaw asked, shrugging, "Wetfur's boring."

"Yeah, and he's gone now," Smokepaw snapped. Why were they arguing about Silverpaw being a little nerd now?

They heard pawsteps and looked up as Lilypaw padded into the hollow.

She was a slight, small she-cat. Her fur was white and fell neatly together, always well groomed. Her eyes were big and blue, the kind that made Smokepaw look at her when she didn't know he was looking. He immediately felt slightly nervous at her presence and stepped back, observing her as he always did. Never any farther. There was nothing wrong with observing and fantasizing about being with her.

"Where's Wetfur?" She asked, voicing Silverpaw.

"He's gone," Hawkpaw said and laughed again. Smokepaw wished he would be more serious. Hawkpaw was always joking around at the wrong time. Nervous kinda cat. "Disappeared. Vanished."

Lilypaw looked at him without saying anything and then said, "Well, Oaktail just vanished too. He was telling me about the best way to give burdock root. Like, he was chewing it up and he disappeared and the burdock root that had been in his mouth fell to the ground.

"Anyone else in the camp?" Smokepaw said. He felt embaressed and stupid talking to her.

"I haven't been back to camp yet," she replied, but not coldly.

"Well we should go," Smokepaw went on. He didn't meet her big blue eyes and instead adressed Hawkpaw, which was stupid. "I'm sure there'll be more warriors there that can tell us what's happening."

"It's just a weird trick," Hawkpaw said and he wasn't laughing now.

Smokepaw followed behind Hawkpaw as they padded back to camp. Lilypaw led, but not in a 'I'm the leader' type of way. Silverpaw was behind Smokepaw, muttering to herself.

Lilypaw was out of Smokepaw's leauge, he knew that. She was a medicine cat. A smart, gifted, intelligent medicine cat, too. He was just an average apprentice who nobody thought of as special or smart but wasn't dumb either. And there was no rule that said he couldn't look and Lilypaw and fantasize. So that was all he did. There had never been a problem.

"It's quiet," Hawkpaw said as they neared the hollow that the ThunderClan cats made camp in. He sounded nervous and squeamish. Not laughing. Far from laughing.

Smokepaw padded into camp. His heart pounded nervously.

A couple of apprentices, Blackpaw and Graypaw, sat idly in front of the apprentice's den. They looked nervous, but not scared. They watched as Lilypaw, Smokepaw, Hawkpaw and Silverpaw neared them.

"Where's everyone else?" Lilypaw asked.

Blackpaw shrugged. "Gone. Vanished."

"You're mentors?" Hawkpaw asked, voice high and strained.

"We got let off of training early," Graypaw told him, "They're out hunting. But Dampfeather and Stormclaw? They were talking in front of us and they left."

"Vanished." Silverpaw said in her nerdy little voice.

Lilypaw looked back at Smokepaw and the others. She looked nervous. "We should check the dens."

"You do that," Greypaw said, lounging back on his back. Blackpaw yawned and helped himself to some fresh-kill.

Graypaw and Blackpaw were stupid, ignorant apprentices. They were failing training and were almost old enough to be warriors. Talking to them was like trying to reason with a mouse.

"I'm going to check Streamstar's den," Hawkpaw said. His voice was still messed up. He padded away, Silverpaw after him.

Leaving Smokepaw with Lilypaw. He wished they other two hadn't left. He was nervous. Lilypaw seemed find.

"Let's see the warriors den," she said.

Smokepaw forced himself not to think about her or to look at her as they padded into the warrior's den. It was empty.

"Well, it isn't likely that there would be anyone sleeping during sunhigh," Smokepaw said, feeling stupid. Lilypaw just looked at him and then padded out.

"Nursery."

No queens. No kits, either.

Smokepaw chose not to say anything this time.

They met up with Hawkpaw and Silverpaw again outside. Hawkpaw was looking more and more scared by the second. "Nobody there," he murmured, "It's empty. A rabbit lying half-eaten, though."

"Streamstar disappeared while eating it," Silverpaw noted. Nobody responded.

Two more cats raced into camp. Stainpaw and Flamepaw. They spotted Lilypaw, Smokepaw, Hawkpaw and Silverpaw and hurried over.

"Where is everybody?" Stainpaw meowed, her voice trembling.

"We were on a hunting patrol with Whitewhisker and Nettlepelt and...um...Icestorm I think. They all disapeared." Flamepaw said. Her eyes flicked around fearfully.

"Everyone can't be gone," Hawkpaw said, sounding like he didn't beleive it. His eyes were turning red like he wanted to cry.

"I don't know," Smokepaw told him, "I just don't know."

--

Reviews are pretty...and fun! What do you think? It's my first fanfic, so...


	2. Empty

Hi everyone! So, did you like the first chapter? Okay, if you did, here's another. I must warn you that this story is like, T for a reason you know? For gore and violence. And there's going to be this cat...and he's a deranged psychopath. So be warned. Also some thematic romance, but no sex or anything bad. Oh and it's dark. The story just has a dark tone. And cats die. Bad stuff happens. And did I mention swearing? Yeah, there's going to be some dirty language. Anyway, read on about the life of a bunch of apprentices left alone in the world!

-Pan

--

Empty

For the rest of the day, nothing happened. Nobody else disappeared. The ThunderClan apprentices stayed grouped nervously together. Hawkpaw was nervously bouncing his tail up and down and pacing. Silverpaw was glancing back and forth around the camp. Lilypaw was nervously chewing the inside of her mouth. Occasionally her lips would move, forming silent words. Stainpaw and Flamepaw just huddled together, occasionally crying, comforting each other. Greypaw and Blackpaw had left camp.

Smokepaw, however, stayed at the edge of the throng, thinking things over. There had to be an explanation for what had happened. All the warriors and older cats didn't just disappear in the blink of an eye. It wasn't possible. Was StarClan behind it? Did they somehow want to punish the apprentices? What had they done wrong?

He also wondered if there were cats left in the other Clans. He had to go see.

"I'm scared," Stainpaw wailed suddenly, nuzzling up against Flamepaw. The two were best friends. Always had been.

"We all are, okay?" Hawkpaw snorted.

Smokepaw sensed a fight starting up and sighed. He stepped up and said, "Hey, do you think the other Clans know what's going on?"

Lilypaw answered him. His heart fluttered when her big blue eyes met his green ones. "I don't know," she said, as Flamepaw started yelling at Hawkpaw. "We should go see."

"I'll go," Smokepaw said. He wanted to ask Lilypaw if she wanted to come but felt like it would as if they were friends. They hardly ever talked. So instead he said, "Hawkpaw?"

Hawkpaw looked up at him. "I don't know, I don't know..."

"I'll go," Lilypaw offered, and Smokepaw felt his heart give a nervous, excited pound which he chose to ignore.

"Me too then," Hawkpaw said as Stainpaw gave him an awful look. He gave Flamepaw a last, nasty glare and then padded over to Smokepaw and Lilypaw.

They padded from camp. The forest was much to quiet. Smokepaw listened for the call of a hunting patrol but there was none. It made him feel nervous and scared.

"Hey," Lilypaw said, "There aren't any birds chirping."

"Why do you think?" Smokepaw asked. He felt afriad to meet her eyes and instead looked up at the trees. Evening light filtered through, creating bright patches on the ground.

"I'm not sure," Lilypaw said. She stared considering, looking intelligent and pretty. Like always. Smokepaw looked away from her.

"The prey can't have disappeared too," Hawkpaw whimpered, "No way, no way."

"What Clan should we go to first?" Smokepaw asked.

"ShadowClan," Lilypaw responded, a bit too fast. When Smokepaw looked at her she added, "Closest."

So they padded in the direction of the ShadowClan border. Nobody said anything. Smokepaw stayed calm. Things were so weird he had decided to just, not freak out. And then when the older cats came back everything would be fine. He hoped they would soon.

All of a sudden, they saw movement in the trees, and heard shouting. Smokepaw's heart pounded. A warrior? Streamstar? Who could it be.

No. It was Greypaw and Blackpaw. Blackpaw was a huge, brawny tom, with little eyes that started sluggishly from tiny sockets. Greypaw was tiny and scrawny, but he was with Blackpaw so nobody messed with him. You went after Greypaw, you got whacked by Blackpaw.

"Stop, stop," Greypaw yelled at the three approaching cats. They immediately halted.

"What is it, Greypaw?" Smokepaw asked with a personal sigh. He didn't want any trouble.

"Where you going?" Greypaw demanded. He and Blackpaw moved, blocking the way foreward.

"We want to see if there's anybody in ShadowClan," Lilypaw said.

"Yeah well you gotta get permission," Blackpaw slurred, not quiet looking at them.

"From who?" Hawkpaw snarled. He was incredibly testy.

"From us, dumbass," Blackpaw spit. Saliva went all over.

"You're not in charge," Hawkpaw snapped.

"Yeah well you see anyone else who is?" Greypaw hissed, sticking his face all close to Hawkpaw's.

"Stop!" Smokepaw shouted. "Look. We just want to go check out ShadowClan. So can we pass or not."

"We're in charge now," Blackpaw crowed, not getting it.

"Nobody elected you," Hawkpaw muttered, but not directly at either of them, although Greypaw sent him a scalding look.

"Can we pass or no?" Lilypaw asked simply.

Blackpaw looked into her charming blue eyes. There was a long moment where he just stared. And stared. Then he said, "Yeah."

"But-" Greypaw started but Blackpaw ignored him so he stopped mid-sentance.

"So long, morons," Hawkpaw trilled as he passed by.

Greypaw jumped and attacked Hawkpaw, bowling him over.

"Stop!" Smokepaw shouted. This was going to far. For a magical moment he met Lilypaw's troubled eyes, the he looked down at the tussel. Greypaw was a tiny little worm, and Hawkpaw had already flipped over and had him down now. But if the fight got serious Blackpaw would join in, and then everything would be chaos.

Greypaw slithered out from undernieth Hawkpaw. He spit on his paws. "Get a move on," he spat.

"Yeah, what do you think we wanted to do, sit here and listen to you?" Hawkpaw sneered.

"Come on, let's go," Smokepaw hissed, tugging at Hawkpaw. They padded away fast.

"That was so messed up," Hawkpaw hissed as they walked on, "Those losers aren't in charge. Nobody made them leader. Or deputy. Or whatever. They're just not in charge."

"Yeah, nobody wants them to be bossing us around," Smokepaw told him, "But there's nothing we can do about it so let's just go."

Lilypaw had said almost nothing the whole time, and when Smokepaw glanced at her her mind seemed to be on other things. He decided to leave her be.

The ShadowClan border markers were stale, like they hadn't been refreshed since this morning. Smokepaw, Lilypaw and Hawkpaw stepped over cautiously, and moved on through the misty, dark, pine forest.

"This feels wrong," Lilypaw muttered, "Tresspassing, I mean."

"I don't see any patrols," Hawkpaw mumbled.

"I know, but its not normal," Lilypaw sighed.

"Nothing's normal," Hawkpaw said, mostly to himself.

Suddenly a twig cracked. Smokepaw's head snapped up. He was suddenly alert. He looked around for whoever was there, and saw a dark shape flit closer.

"Who's there?" He called out loudly, at the same time a strong, commanding voice yelled, "Stop!"

Lilypaw, Smokepaw and Hawkpaw stopped moving, but automatically went into defensive stance.

A pale brown she-cat stepped into view, followed by a silver she-cat with bright blue eyes.

"What's up, Larkpaw?" Smokepaw said to the first cat. He dimly remembered her from some Gathering or something. The other's name was Ivypaw...or Icypaw or something.

"There's no warriors here," Ivypaw said bluntly.

"Shut up," Larkpaw snapped to her companion.

"It's the same for us," Lilypaw said calmly, "We came wondering if anybody was there. In ShadowClan."

"Nobody here but us apprentices," Ivypaw slurred, and then laughed while Larkpaw gave her a mutinous look.

"You have to leave," Larkpaw snarled, "It's ShadowClan territory. And you're from ThunderClan."

"Who said the borders mattered anymore?" Hawkpaw snapped. Smokepaw sighed. Looing for a fight again, as usual.

"Of course they matter," Larkpaw spat, "Just because all the older cats are gone doesn't mean ThunderClan and ShadowClan are suddenly friends."

"We're on patrol duty," Ivypaw added, "We got sent out."

"Who sent you out?" Smokepaw asked her.

Ivypaw grinned and laughed. "The cats in charge. Don't you guys have cats in charge?"

Blackpaw and Greypaw don't really count as cats in charge, Smokepaw thought but didn't say anything.

"Okay. Cool. Whatever," he sighed eventually. "We'll go. If you need anything just ask okay?"

"Like that's going to happen," Larkpaw snorted as she turned around. "Keep out," she added, "Next time I see you I rip your lungs out through your mouth."

"Okay then," Smokepaw muttered under his breath and Lilypaw looked breifly up at him.

"Let's just go back to camp," Hawkpaw said.

--

Sucky ending, but I didn't know what else to do. Anyway, how did you like? Who's in charge in ShadowClan? Hehe...we will find out soon. PLEASE review, they make me feel happy...hehe...-evil grin- whatever. Review.

-Pan


	3. Prey

Thanks to all who reviewed! I hope you still like the story. However, I know there are a lot of little spelling errors but my spellcheck has oddly disabled itself. I don't know why. I do check it after I write it but I miss a lot of stuff.

-Pan

--

Prey

"I'm hungry!" Hawkpaw wailed, plopping belly-down onto the parched, sandy ground in front of the apprentice's den. The fresh-kill pile was empty. A few feathers of a sparrow was all that was left.

It had been three days since the mysterious disappearance of the older cats. Nobody else had disappeared, but nobody had shown up, either. It was still just the apprentices.

Blackpaw and Greypaw strutted around camp, looking all high and mighty. They considered themselves the new leaders, although everyone else openly showed their distaste. They wern't doing anything to help bring the apprentice's together, Smokepaw thought.

Hunger was another thing. Nobody had been hunting. Hunting wasn't fun. Before the warriors had disappeared, the apprentices had been sent out to hunt by their mentors or on patrols. It wasn't something you just chose to do. Smokepaw knew, however, that they would have to start hunting soon.

Lilypaw, inside the medicine cat's den, came padding out. "We really ought to start organizing," she said, wiping her paws, which smelled like dock leaves, on the ground. "The older cats haven't come back, and we don't know how long until they will. So we need to start taking control. Hunting, and stuff. Somebody needs to be leader."

"Blackstar's leader," Graypaw told her quickly. Lilypaw gave him a disdainful look.

"He needs to shape up, then," she snapped.

Greypaw just gave her a look but didn't say anything. Nobody snapped at Lilypaw.

"I'll hunt," Smokepaw said, standing up quickly. "Anybody want to come with me?"

"I will," Lilypaw said with a decisive look on her face. "I'm still curious why the birds haven't been chirping."

"I'm staying here, man," Hawkpaw said, eyes closed. He rolled onto his back, paws in the air and didn't move. Stainpaw and Flamepaw watched him carefully.

"Anyone else?" Smokepaw asked, looking carefully around camp.

"You gotta bring something back for the leader," Greypaw said, indicating Blackpaw, "Cause he's hungry and he doesn't want to hunt."

"He's not our leader," Lilypaw said as she padded out of camp, "He has to hunt for himself, just like Streamstar used to."

Smokepaw followed her, nervous and twitchy at being in her presence. However, she rolled her eyes and hissed as soon as they were out of earshot of the other cats.

"We really need some order!" She hissed, "Everyone's scared and confused, but we still need to organize! Blackpaw and Greypaw! Those _thugs_! I can't stand them! Being in charge doesn't mean making everyone work for you, in means helping others, commanding others to get things done!"

"Well, nobody else really wants to be in charge," Smokepaw said, "I mean, do you?"

"No, but I wouldn't mind helping to get everyone organized. Now, let's hunt."

Smokepaw sniffed the air, hoping to catch a vole or mouse. His belly rumbled in anticipation. Nothing hit his scent glands.

"Odd," Lilypaw mumbled, "Let's try over here." She padded down to a dry streambed, choked with fallen red and amber leaves.

Smokepaw opened his mouth and scented the air. Mouse! Hidden in a patch of bracken.

"There!" He hissed. Lilypaw's head snapped sideways as Smokepaw slid into a crouch. He began to slink foreward, slowly, slowly, and then pounced.

His paws slammed down on something hard and muscular. Something much bigger than a mouse. As he went down to kill it, hard teeth sunk into his nose. He screamed, crunching down on its neck, and then jumped away, fearful and in pain. His nose dripped blood.

"What is that?" He hissed.

Lilypaw cautiously approached it. Smokepaw inched closer and saw that it was a mouse about three times the size of a normal one. From its little feet protruded long, curved claws. The mouth was open, revealing huge, pointy fangs.

"Holy StarClan," Lilypaw breathed. She gently picked it up by the scruff and dragged it closer.

"What is it?" Smokepaw asked. His nose really hurt. He wiped his tail across it and it came away bloody.

"It's a mouse," Lilypaw said, "It smells like mouse and has a mouse's body type. However, it's about the size of a large rat, and those claws and teeth..." she blinked, and then added, "And look at the eyes. They're at the front of the head, not the side. That means its a predator."

"A predatory mouse," Smokepaw said, and then gave a shaky laugh. "So we have to hunt huge mice that bite back?"

"Um...there might still be some normal mice," Lilypaw said. She looked up at him and saw for the first time, his bloody nose. "Did it bite you?" She asked, coming closer.

"Uh...yeah," Smokepaw said nervously. Lilypaw carefully observed the cut, running her tail over it and swiping some of the blood clean. He felt an ellicit thrill at her touch.

"We'll need to put some cobwebs on that," she said, "There's a posibility that it could have posionous fangs, but I don't smell any poison...I think your okay." She pulled away, giving a slight smile.

"Uh, yeah, thanks, Lilypaw." He tried not to make his voice crack when he said her name but failed.

At that moment, however, Smokepaw spotted movement in the trees. A bird! But the birds hadn't been chirping. He looked closer, and Lilypaw did too. The bird was a blue tit, some of the feathers shining bright and unmistakably blue. Only, it was big. Big as a hawk. It's head swiveled toward them, black eyes shiny and bright. It's beak was long and curved, sharp on the end. Long talons protruded from the usually tiny, blunt toes.

"Go!" Lilypaw ordered, "Go back to camp. It might hurt us, it might think of us as prey, go!"

Smokepaw did. He stopped only to scoop up the mouse/rat thing and then pounded toward the hollow, making sure Lilypaw was behind him.

He stumbled into camp, Lilypaw barreling into him. "Sorry."

"It's like all our prey has turned predatory!" She hissed, eyes wide and anxious, "Let me see that," she added, indicating the mouse. Smokepaw passed it over.

"This has fangs and claws," she muttered, "That bluetit had a curved bill and talons. Not normal."

"How are we going to hunt then?" Smokepaw asked, hunger and worry clawing at his stomach. A leaf-fall leaf spiraled down in front of them. On another day Smokepaw would have stopped to bat it. Not today.

"We might be able to eat this," Lilypaw said, giving the horrible mouse a sniff. "It smells normal." She took a daring, tiny nibble. "And it tastes normal. Here."

She passed it over to Smokepaw. He felt his heart pound at the idea of sharing fresh-kill. But he took an obediant bite. It tasted exactly like an ordinary mouse.

Hawkpaw, Greypaw, and Blackpaw had padded over.

"What is that?" Greypaw hissed, looking repulsed.

Smokepaw looked up at him. "Dinner," he said, and took another bite.

--

There's chapter three! I'm not sure cats no what dinner is, but it sounded good as a last line so I put it in. What do you think? Tell me in a review! Criticism is welcome!

-Pan


	4. Island

Island

The mouse was not enough to sustain the ThunderClan apprentices. They had carefully split it, but each portion was smaller than a normal vole. That evening, they were once again hungry and lay in a motley group, bellies growling.

The nights were getting colder, Smokepaw realized, as leafbare began to set in. The trees in the forest were almost lacking of any leaves what so ever, and the ferns and grasses that usually populated the undergrownth had died and dried up. Smokepaw worried about how the apprentices would get through leafbare without ordinary fresh-kill. Or without older cats, too, for that matter.

Nobody wanted to sleep in the apprentice's den, so everyone just grouped together in the middle of camp. Except for Greypaw and Blackpaw. They lounged on top of Highledge.

Smokepaw was nodding off to sleep, when he heard a rustle and a loud call coming from the front of camp.

"Vinepaw, Patchpaw and Larkpaw of ShadowClan, requesting permission to enter your camp in peace!"

Smokepaw shot to his feet. Hawkpaw got up. Lilypaw did too. Stainpaw and Flamepaw nervously followed, glancing at each other the whole time. Blackpaw, sleeping on Highledge, opened one eye and then went back to sleep. Greypaw looked testy and alert.

"Enter!" Smokepaw called, because nobody else had.

Vinepaw, a thin, tweedy ShadowClan apprentice, came strutting into camp, followed by Patchpaw, a black and white tom with a blunt nose, and Larkpaw, the pale brown tabby they had run into earlier.

"What are you doing here?" Greypaw demanded, fur bristling. He stood up, angry and mad.

A cold wind rustled everyone's fur. A cloud passed breifly in front of the moon.

"We have been sent by Cederpaw, newly appointed leader of ShadowClan," Vinepaw said stiffly, chest puffed out.

"This looks rehearsed," Lilypaw muttered into Smokepaw's ear.

"Sent for what?" Greypaw snapped.

"Get out," Blackpaw said, not knowing what what going on as usual.

Now Patchpaw spoke up. He obviously had been told to remember the exact words he said by somebody else, because he was looking down at the ground as if trying to bring it back. "All Clans are struggling. Cederpaw has already spoken to WindClan and RiverClan. They have lost all their older cats too. Cederpaw wants to bring us together, so we can restart in this new world. He requests that ThunderClan shows up at the Gathering island tonight, to discuss and regroup."

"Will you accept his request?" Larkpaw asked.

"At least somebody has some sense out there," Lilypaw mumbled to herself.

Greypaw looked at Blackpaw but he just shrugged. "I don't care." He said and lay back down.

"We'll go," Smokepaw said, "Tell whoever you're talking about that we'll be at the island."

"At moonigh," Vinepaw confirmed but then added, "Thank you for your cooperation." And he padded out. Patchpaw and Larkpaw followed. Leaves ruslted in their wake.

Smokepaw turned to the other cats, who were all looking up at him. "We'll have to leave soon if we want to make it there in time."

"We should eat before we go, for strength," Stainpaw mumbled nervously.

"There isn't any food," Hawkpaw snapped to her.

"I have traveling herbs," Lilypaw said gently, in a soft voice that made Smokepaw want to get up and dance.

She padded off into the medicine cat's den.

Greypaw leaped off Highledge as the other cats grouped at the camp entrance. It brought back painful, stinging memories of Smokepaw's first Gaterhing, when he and the other chosen cats gathered at the front of camp, waiting in excitement to leave. But that was when there still had been a leader telling who would go and who wouldn't.

"Where's everyone going?" Blackpaw snorted, sitting up and noticing them all gathered there. Nobody answered him, so he just leaped down and stood with them, beside Greypaw.

A sparrow flew over head, screeching like an eagle, long curved beak opening breifly. Smokepaw watched it, shuddering. What had happened to the usually simple world of the warrior cats?  
Lilypaw padded back out, carrying several wrapped bundles. She passed them out to the cats, and then helped herself to her own, wincing at the bitter taste.

Smokepaw spluttered and coughed. He'd never had to take traveling herbs before, because he had yet to accompany the leader to the Moonpool. Oh, wait. The leader wasn't around anymore.

"Never had traveling herbs?" Lilypaw asked, laughing.

"Nope," he croaked, eyes streaming. He grinned helplessly.

They started moving, padding into the too-silent forest. No crickets. The moon shone down on them through gaps in the tall oaks.

"I'll need to restock my herbs before leafbare," Lilypaw said. It made Smokepaw's heart hurt, that she cared about something so routine and normal when things were so chaotic. "Except there might not be herbs anymore, if the prey has gotten screwed up. It worries me."

"Yeah," Smokepaw said, not really knowing that to say, "And we're going to have to find a way to eat, too."

They padded along the edge of the lake. Smokepaw liked being out in the open, away from the choking trees. He looked up at the sky. Silverpelt still shone, just like always.

They passed some WindClan cats on the way. Four apprentices. They glared at the ThunderClanners and hurried past.

"This is going to be a weird Gaterhing," Lilypaw said, suddenly giggling. Smokepaw looked sideways at her. "I mean, usually there's all the warriors there making sure stuff stays calm and mature, but its just going to be us apprentices."

They reached the treebridge, leading onto the island and bounced across. Then the pushed through the dark, dry bushes and onto the island.

The usual din that accompanied a Gathering was seriously lessened. Smokepaw looked around. WindClan had just arrived, and were staying off to one side, a little huddle. RiverClan, a group of five apprentices, grouped together, eyeing ShadowClan warily.

ShadowClan, however, seemed completely confident. They mingled at the base of the Great Pine, relaxed, yawning, shooting everybody glances that were hardly threatening. One cat even dipped his head in greeting to Smokepaw as ThunderClan arrived.

"Look," Lilypaw whispered. Smokepaw's skin tingled as she laid her tail gently on his shoulder.

She was staring up at the Great Pine. Smokepaw looked too. A dark gray tom with black stripes perched confidently on one of the wide branches. He was smiling and nodding to the cats, his eyes gleaming with appreciation and...confidence. He radiated confidence. Everything about him was confident and incredibly proud. He looked similiar to Smokepaw, actually, although Smokepaw was a shade lighter. They shared the same green eyes.

"That must be ShadowClan's 'leader'," Lilypaw muttered. She looked wary, "It looks like he jumped on the chance of taking charge."

Hawkpaw was sticking close to Smokepaw, and he said, "Nobody's interacting."

"Except ShadowClan," Smokepaw noted. He saw Vinepaw nodding encourigingly to Stainpaw and Flamepaw, saw Patchpaw nodding and smiling with Maplepaw and Nightpaw of WindClan, and yes, there was Larkpaw and Ivypaw babbling away with Emberpaw of RiverClan.

"Excuse me!" Came a loud call from the Great Pine.

The din immediately ceased. Smokepaw saw Vinepaw stop midsentence, turn and look up at his 'leader.'

"If I may, I would like to start the meeting," the ShadowClan apprentice on the Great Pine called. He smiled and nodded at the other cats. "My name is Cederpaw of ShadowClan."

And the Gathering had begun.

--

Mmyeah. Not the best chapter. Next will be more interesting. Please review! Thankies!

-Pan


	5. Death

Death

The ShadowClan apprentices nodded their appreciation at Cederpaw's confident introduction.

He smiled and his eyes gleamed. Then he opened his mouth to speak. "As you all know, we have recently suffered from a strange, confusing, and terrible happening. All of our superior elders have disappeared. Vanished. Just like that. I'm sure everyone is scared and confused. I'm sure you all are looking for somebody to tell you that it's going to be okay." His bright green eyes surveyed the group of cats. "I would like whoever has been at least slightly in control over these past few troubled days, of each Clan, to step up here and join me on the Great Pine."

Nobody moved for a second. Then Blackpaw slugged to his feet and lumbered up the tree. The branch bent under his weight and Cederpaw gave him a pointed look.

Then Maplepaw, a pretty calico she-cat of WindClan stood and leaped up the tree, taking place beside Cederpaw. She raised her head high, not meeting anybody's eyes. Soon after, Rainpaw, a gray RiverClan tabby she-cat followed her, perching nervously on the branch.

Cederpaw dipped his head to each cat. "This looks good. It is good to know that some cats have taken charge. This makes me very pleased. Now, I would like to introduce you to me two loyal and incedibly hardworking and brace companions."

"They must be really great," Lilypaw murmured to Smokepaw.

"You don't trust him," Smokepaw said. It wasn't a question.

"I'm just not sure yet," she said, "He seems too smooth. Too polished. Too...perfect."

Smokepaw nodded and then caught sight of the two cats Cederpaw had been speaking of, climbing up onto the tree.

One was a very, very beautiful she-cat with large, dark amber eyes, almost brown. A creepy half-smile was plastered on her face, and she looked out at the gathered camp through those gorgeous, dark eyes. Her fur was a dark, rich brown, close to black. It was thick and well-groomed. Smokepaw heard a few toms gasp and Hawkpaw twitched beside him. He himself found the she-cat incredibly attractive, but decided not to say anything. Not with Lilypaw beside him.

The other gave the opposite effect. Smokepaw felt a dark cloud of fear engulf him at the sight of the next cat. He was large, although not huge or brawny like Blackpaw. He was dark, dark gray with brownish hints tinging his fur. His eyes seemed to clash with his fur. They were the palest, icy blue, and they glinted out of dark, deep sockets. His gaze swept over the cats, and he grinned a toothy grin, showing every one of his long, pointed teeth. One of the cats closest too him shot backward in shock.

"Hey everyone," he said, his voice full of barely supressed mocking laughter. His awful gaze met Lilypaw's for a moment and she gave a tiny, fightful gasp. Smokepaw resisted the urge to press against her, comfort her.

"He's looking at us like we're prey," Lilypaw whispered, voice breaking. Fear was written all over her face and she was breathing hard. Smokepaw couldn't find the words to speak.

The two cats leapt easily on top of the tree, flanking Cederpaw. He nodded to each of them.

"This is Dawnpaw," he introduced, flicking his tail at the beautiful she-cat. She smirked out at the gathered cats, not saying anything.

"And this is Darkpaw."

The dark, scary tom with the eyes of ice flashed another predatory grin. Lilypaw gave a whimper and squeezed her eyes shut breifly.

Cederpaw nodded and smiled. "We think the best way for us to pull through these dark, frightening times is if we band together as one."

"Band _together_?" Somebody screeched from the little crowd.

Cederpaw's head flashed in the direction of the speaker, his eyes sudenly mutinous. The confident, proud smile was gone. His face was cold and hard, the sharp angles overly accented by shadows. "Yes," he said coldy, harshly.

"Why would we work with you?" The same cat snarled, unphased.

Cederpaw didn't blink. He stared. Hard. Cold. Angry. Lilypaw gasped and whimpered.

There was a crack and then a tree branch came spiraling down from overhead, right onto the speaker's back, who Smokepaw recognized as Rabbitpaw from WindClan.

"Ow!" He screamed, writhing underneath the heavy peice of wood. He struggled and yelped. "Owh, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts! Someone get it off! Oh get it off, get it off!"

Cederpaw looked back up at the whole crowd, ignoring Rabbitpaw's screams, which were growing shriller and shriller.

"As one group we can succeed," he said with a nod and smile. "We must band together. I would like each Clan to suggest a cat who will aid me in leading all of you. These cats will become like advisors, or senior warriors. I will have to advisors from each Clan. The 'leader' of course, and the certain cat we are about to chose. RiverClan first."

Nobody said a word. Rabbitpaw's cries for help grew shriller and shriller. Smokepaw glanced over at him and saw a dark red stain spreading from beneath him. Nobody was helping him. He felt sick and awful and looked away.

"Anybody?" Cederpaw prompted with a engaging half-smile.

Silence followed, except for Rabbitpaw's: "Oh help...please, please help me!"

"Rainpaw?"

Rainpaw, the RiverClan 'leader' jumped into the air, eyes huge and nervous. "S-sorry, sorry," she stuttered, "Uh...I reccomend...Emberpaw. Emberpaw, yes Emberpaw. Emberpaw."

Emberpaw, a sooty gray she-cat with amber eyes, leaped on the Great Pine.

"Good," Cederpaw said with a nod. "WindClan?"

"Quailpaw!" A voice called out, and then a small ginger she-cat padded onto the Great Pine and stood beside Maplepaw, the WindClan 'leader.' Maplepaw's eyes were huge and scared as she stared down at Rabbitpaw. His wails were growing less and less.

"ThunderClan?" Cederpaw asked.

For a second, nobody said anything, then Lilypaw, beside Smokepaw, gently called out, "Smokepaw."

Smokepaw jumped in surprise. He looked back and Lilypaw but she was staring up at Cederpaw, not meeting his eyes. He padded shakily up to the tree and sat beside Quailpaw. She glanced at him and then glanced away fast.

"This is excellent," Cederpaw said, "Rainpaw and Emberpaw from RiverClan, Maplepaw and Quailpaw from WindClan, and Blackpaw and Smokepaw from ThunderClan. These cats will aid me in my leadership of our new group."

Smokepaw could tell a lot of cats wanted to challange Cederpaw, but nobody said a word. Not after what had happened to Rabbitpaw.

"Thank you," Cederpaw said, "I would like my advisors to stay with me and live here on the island. All the rest of you can return to your camps. We will create an era of prosperity! We do not need warrors to survive!"

He leaped off the Great Pine, followed by Dawnpaw and Darkpaw. The other cats still sitting atop the pine glanced at each other, including Smokepaw, and then jumped down too.

Smokepaw's heart pounded in nervous anxiety. He didn't want to live on the island with Cederpaw and Darkpaw. But the other cats were padding away. He watched as the tip of Flamepaw's tail vanished through the bushes. Hawkpaw pushed after her.

Lilypaw! Where was she? He scanned the thin throng of cats, but didn't see her. His heart squeezed when he saw Rabbitpaw lying alone on the island, crushed underneath the branch. He was whimpering feebly. The ground around his was soaked in blood.

"Oh for StarClan's sake," snapped a voice from beside Smokepaw. He spun and saw Lilypaw. She was right there! He hurried after her as she sped to Rabbitpaw's side and crouched down.

"Help me lift the branch," she commanded and Smokepaw hurried to oblige. It was so heavy both of them could hardly get it off. When they did they tossed it aside.

"Help, help," Rabbitpaw whimpered as Lilypaw leaned gently over him. Smokepaw gasped and felt sick as he saw a deep hole in the poor tom's shoulder where the one peice of the stick had stabbed in. Blood bubbled wetly out.

"It's okay, I've got you," Lilypaw said gently. Her eyes were filled with worry.

"Poppy seeds," she whispered, "Cobwebs. I need that! Oh Smokepaw, go ask Cederpaw for some! Now!"

"I-" he started up her insistant voice made him leap to his feet and rush after the ShadowClan cat, who was resting on top of a rough mound of boulders. Darkpaw and Dawnpaw flanked him.

"We need cobwebs," he said with as much confidence as he could muster, "And poppy seeds."

"And why would I do that?" Cederpaw asked. Dawnpaw was smirking. Darkpaw was staring at Smokepaw like he was prey. A yummy peice of fresh-kill. A slight, toothy grin crossed his face.

"That cat is hurt!" He said, gesturing to Rabbitpaw, "He needs to be helped and my friend's a medicine cat"

"Did I chose her as the official medicine cat?" Cederpaw sneered, "I don't think so. So therefore, she doesn't get to use our resources."

"But-" Smokepaw said. Then he saw Darkpaw's feral grin. His icy eyes bored into Smokepaw's green ones. "Right." He said simply and then paced back to Lilypaw.

"They said-" Smokepaw began when he reached her. She was gently licking Rabbitpaw's wound.

She broke him off with a flick of her tail. "I think he's-" she began, but stopped.

"Ih hurz..." Rabbitpaw mumbled, his eyes cracking open.

"It's okay, Rabbitpaw," Lilypaw whispered, "I'm here. Just rest."

"Hurz zo bad..."

Suddenly, a cat Smokepaw didn't know extended a cobweb-wrapped paw. Lilypaw scooped the cobwebs off and pressed them onto the bleeding wound.

"I wan tuh go hom..." Rabbitpaw mumbled and his body relaxed.

"Rabbitpaw?" Lilypaw whispered.

He didn't move.

"Rabbitpaw no, no, no," Lilypaw rasped, voice breaking.

"He's dead," sobbed the cat that had given them the cobwebs.

"No, no, no," Lilypaw wailed. She rested her head on Rabbitpaw's unmoving form and sobbed.

"Oh no," Smokepaw whispered, feeling an angry, sad bile rise up in his throat. He hadn't even known Rabbitpaw but he felt sickened and upset at what had happened.

"He's in StarClan now," Smokepaw muttered to Lilypaw, resting his head on her shoulder.

"No," she murmured, tears leaking out of her eyes and onto Rabbitpaw's unmoving side, "StarClan isn't with us anymore."

--

Oh no! They've been abandoned by StarClan...or have they? Poor Rabbitpaw. Poor, poor Rabbitpaw. Killed by a mysterious falling branch. I actually thought that was really sad. What do you think about Cederpaw? And Darkpaw? Heh heh I just love knowing what happens when nobody else does. Hehe!

-Pan


	6. Darkpaw

If anybody was troubled by that last chapter, I regret to inform you that the rest of the story will be no better. More death, more graphic violence, more peril, etc. It just gets darker from here. I wish there was a 'dark' genre here on fanfiction. Suspense/Drama is the best I can do, although there is a tad of horror and a hint of angst.

-Pan

--

Darkpaw

Smokepaw stayed on the island over the next few days. It was pure torture. He didn't really know any of the other cats from the other Clans. His only companion was Blackpaw, who hardly knew what was going on, and who spent the entire time sleeping. Maplepaw and Quailpaw, the WindClan representatives, were nice, but they stuck to each other more. Rainpaw and Emberpaw, of RiverClan, were nervous and frightened. And the ShadowClan cats were...just plain scary.

Cederpaw was confident all the time, however. He strolled about the island commanding hunting patrols and ordering things to be done. He was troubled about the strange changes in the fresh-kill, but simply ordered more hunting patrols.

There was much speculation about Dawnpaw and Darkpaw. Dawnpaw was nice enough, but she was quite arrogant. Darkpaw was just...mean. Already, he had punished two cats in awful, bloody ways that made Smokepaw feel revolted. He had a creepy grin and creepy eyes and nobody wanted to hang out with him.

However, nobody since Rabbitpaw had died. Lilypaw had gone home degected and miserable after his death, hardly accepting a word of comfort from Smokepaw. She just trailed back to camp. He had watched her disappear into the darkness that evening and hadn't seen her since. He hoped she was doing okay with Hawkpaw, Flamepaw, Stainpaw and Greypaw.

Smokepaw was now sleeping underneath a bush on the island. He longed to be back at camp, sleeping in his own den in familiar territory, his slumbering Clanmates beside him. The island was cold and open.

"Um...Smokepaw?" Came a timid voice from behind him.

Lying on his back, Smokepaw flipped over. "What's up Rainpaw?"

"Cederpaw ordered us to go hunt."

"Me and you?"

"Yeah."

Smokepaw yawned and got to his feet. "Alright."

They padded off the island. The treebridge bucked and swayed beneath their feet. Smokepaw glanced sideways at Rainpaw and couldn't help wishing she was Lilypaw.

"I was thinking..." Rainpaw began.

"Yeah?"

She stopped and sighed as they made their way into RiverClan territory. Cederpaw had said his helpers were allowed to hunt and enter any Clan's territory as they wished, but Smokepaw noticed how Rainpaw stuck to her own familiar territory.

"Well," she tried again, "Like, back in the day? Of Firestar and Squirrelflight and those legends? I mean, what did they do when something horrible happened?"

Smokepaw sighed. Rainpaw looked miserable. "Um...there was the battle with BloodClan. That was horrible. And they fought. That's what they did."

"Yeah, but there's nobody for us to fight," Rainpaw said, a tremble in her voice.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, noticing she was close to tears.

"I just miss my Clan," she sniffed, looking at her paws. "Me and my mother were always close. And Talonstar was a really nice leader. I can't beleive their gone."

"They'll come back," Smokepaw promised her.

Rainpaw sobbed and nodded. Smokepaw nudged her. "Come on. Let's hunt."

Rainpaw looked up and set her face. "Right."

They stalked through the dry marshy undergrowth. Smokepaw hardly knew RiverClan territory so he didn't know where prey was. So he followed Rainpaw as she padded deeper into the territory, through the grass, passing the occasional oak tree, all the leaves shedded from their dry branches.

"There's mice here a lot," she said, "Only these mice aren't normal, I guess."

Smokepaw crouched and sniffed. He did smell mice. He went into the hunting stance, heart pounding, prepared for whatever was coming. He located the mouse and leaped foreward. He pinned it down. It screamed and struggled, little claws drawing blood on his paws. He winced and bit its neck before it could get away.

"I hate these things," Rainpaw said, shaking a dead one that had bitten onto her paw off.

"Yeah, me too," Smokepaw said, wishing once again that Lilypaw were here. He remembered her gentle touch when she had checked over the bite on his nose that other day and felt the skin on his face grow warm.

They hunted a little longer, and managed to catch one more mouse before turning back toward the island. There was no point trying to catch the birds – their curved beaks and long talons looked incredibly dangerous.

They dragged the catch back to the island. They dropped it on the newly made fresh-kill pile, next to the pile of boulders Cederpaw liked to rest on with his two accomplices, Dawnpaw and Darkpaw.

Cederpaw jumped down as they dropped their kill with a welcoming smile. "This looks good. Which territory did you find this in?"

"Why does it matter?" Rainpaw asked innocently.

Cederpaw's smile disappeared instantly and he stared hard at her. Instantly her eyes grew wide and she backed up.

"RiverClan," Smokepaw supplied weakly.

Darkpaw had jumped down from the boulders and stood at Cederpaw's side. "Is everything okay?" He asked slowly, without any concern. He smirked as he looked between Rainpaw and Smokepaw.

"It's fine," Rainpaw squeaked.

"That's good," he said and flashed a sharp-toothed grin. Rainpaw whimpered. "We don't want any trouble, now do we?" He turned his head sideways and bored his icey eyes into Smokepaw's.

As soon as his cold gaze locked with Smokepaw, Smokepaw winced and jumped back. He felt burnt. Scorched. Bruised.

"I'm just going now," Rainpaw said in a tiny litle voice and hurried away.

There was a flash and a crack. Smokepaw saw several images, superimposed upon each other. Darkpaw lunging foreward. Darkpaw slapping Rainpaw down to the ground. Darkpaw leaping back. Darkpaw sitting there calmly again.

"OW!' Rainpaw screamed. She lay weakly on the ground, her face raw and red. She looked up at Darkpaw, staring coldly down at her with monster eyes. "You mousebrain!" She screamed, "Ow, it hurts! You pile of foxdung!"

Darkpaw's eyes went dark. Shadows fell across them. He moved closer, step by step. Rainpaw fought to get away. As she got to her paws to run, Darkpaw tripped her, put two paws on one leg and pushed down. There was an awful crack.

"OW! NO! NO! STOP! OW!" Rainpaw screamed, her huge, terrified eyes probing the air around her. She lashed desperately.

"Shut up," Darkpaw snarled, and then he broke another leg. Rainpaw screeched.

"Stop!" Smokepaw said before he could help himself but was so scared he didn't say anything else.

"I hate you! You hurt me! Oh, you hurt me!" Rainpaw shrieked, "It hurts!"

"Don't," Darkpaw said, and then stomped down on her ribcage. It cracked. "Ever." And he pounded his paw into her face. Blood splatted. "Insult." Pounded her face again. It was all bloody and mangled now. "Me." Slammed one last time. Her nose smashed into her face and blood splashed onto Darkpaw. (I told you guys it would be gory and dark!)

"No!" Smokepaw squealed, barely muffling himself. Rainpaw twitched feebly on the ground, like a wounded spider.

"See you," Darkpaw said and pressed both paws into her head. Rainpaw, her eyes ruined, gave a awful, gut-wrenching cry as Darkpaw swiped her away. Her remains hit a tree and she lay there, a bloody mess.

"Rainpaw!" Emberpaw, Rainpaw's RiverClan companion, screamed. She raced over, paws flying. Nudged her friend's broken body. Wailed to StarClan.

Smokepaw gave a moan of horror, spun around, and puked his guts out into the bushes. He felt sick and sad and angry, and he thoguht of how he had Just been hunting with Rainpaw, how she had admitted how much she missed her Clan. It brought stinging tears to his eyes.

"StarClan?" He whispered. There was an empty ringing in his head. He thought of what Lilypaw had said, "No. StarClan isn't with us anymore."

She was right.

--

Yum. Gore and violence. Blood! -drools- Just kidding! Ew! I know it was gross and probably sickening but I warned you. Darkpaw is...what is the word for people like that? Sadists, I think. I once knew a sadist. Not cool. Worse than in the movies and books and stuff. More like this. (I never actually saw him do anything bad but I heard stories and he once grinned when I broke my finger...eek) Next chapter we get to know more about Dawnpaw! Yaaaaay!

-Pan


	7. Dawnpaw

Dawnpaw

Darkpaw. The name had reached every cat in every Clan. The news of what he had done to Rainpaw spread like forest fire on a windy day. Fear shot up. Some were so scared of the dark gray and brown tom with the handsome icey eyes that they fled in terror when he entered the vicinity. Some of the RiverClan apprentices had arrived to bury Rainpaw's body on a secluded spot on the island. There were two mounds there now. Rabbitpaw's and Rainpaw's. On both the soil still looked freshly turned.

As Rainpaw was lowered into the hole, cats wailed. Cats screamed. Cats shouted at StarClan for forsaking them. Cats begged to nobody, begging to know why this had happened.

Smokepaw could feel the world falling apart around him. His stable world, with his Clan and the other Clans and the forest and everything he knew and loved. He missed his family, he missed his two baby sisters, he missed his warrior friends and he missed his Clan. He wished so desperately he could just make things go back to normal.

He missed Lilypaw, even though she was only back at the ThunderClan camp. He missed seeing the sun shine on her pearly pelt, seeing her huge blue eyes when she looked up at him, hearing her soft voice next to him. He wanted so much to talk to her, to get to know her. And just when it seemed like he had been granted that chance it had been ripped away from him, because he had to live on this treacherous island with a cat from The Dark Forest.

Speculations still surrounded Dawnpaw. Everyone who lived on the island with Cederpaw and his companions all were terrified that she was going to be a sadistic killer also. She spoke to almost no one except for Darkpaw and Cederpaw. She was gorgeous, but none of the toms seemed brave enough to hit on her.

One day, however, Smokepaw was returning from a hunting patrol. In his jaws he carried a mouse and a bird, which he had stumbled across lying wounded on the ground. He had killed it and taken it back to camp.

The days were growing colder and colder. There was hardly any greenery left in the forest. The WindClan hills were dry and brittle.

Smokepaw dropped his kills on the fresh-kill pile and Cederpaw nodded to him.

"Hey," he heard a voice and felt a tail on his shoulder.

He turned around and looked into the big dark eyes of Dawnpaw.

"Uh...hi," he said nervously.

"Mmm. Right," she said, looking him over through mocking amber eyes. "You're a cute one. Anyway, Cederpaw wants you. You're going on a little trip with us."

"Why me?" Smokepaw asked as innocently as he could.

Dawnpaw smirked. "Huh. Come on."

She padded over to the boulders Cederpaw rested atop, her paws crunching on shells and sand.

"Is this him?" Cederpaw asked without smiling. He yawned and stretched, and then padded down the rock. He looked at Smokepaw, all of his confident, happy persona gone. Smokepaw saw that his eyes were tired, his shoulders sagged, and his face was gaunt. However, strength still radiated from him. He gave Smokepaw a sniff. "Good enough. Although I still think that idiot Blackpaw would have been better. Let's go."

Darkpaw grinned at Smokepaw as he passed. Smokepaw shivered and hurried after the ShadowClan threesome.

They bounced easily across the treebridge and into the marshy neautral grounds outside.

"RiverClan territory is so stupid," Dawnpaw hissed, flicking muck off her paws.

"This territory is neautral," Smokepaw said before he could stop himself.

Dawnpaw looked at him. "I didn't ask for you to comment. Darkpaw." For the last word she gave Darkpaw a nod. He grinned and padded over to Smokepaw.

"Listen," he hissed, and Smokepaw, through a pounding, desperate heart, saw his claws unsheathing. "When Dawnpaw wants a comment, she'll ask for it. One more time and I take your head off. Fair enough?"

Smokepaw nodded weakly and stared straight ahead. Darkpaw padded beside him, slashing his claws at trees and bugs in the grass. They were long and curved.

"Can't you walk without having to destroy something?" Dawnpaw snapped at him, althought there was amusement in her tone.

"Shut up, Dawnpaw," Darkpaw told her, scooping a wad of dry grass from the dry dirt.

"Don't tell me to shut up."

"Stop it, you two," Cederpaw sighed. He looked back at Dawnpaw. "This isn't going to help," he muttered, "I want to get there before sunset."

"How do you know this Rock thing even exists?" Darkpaw asked suddenly, snapping at a frog in the grass. Smokepaw began to get confused, what Rock thing? But he didn't dare speak up.

"You _know_ how I know, Darkpaw," Cederpaw said with a pointed glare at Darkpaw.

"Yeah," Darkpaw muttered to himself, "You just _know._"

Smokepaw wished he knew what was going on.

Dawnpaw dropped back to Smokepaw and looked at him. He looked back at her but made sure not to say anything. Darkpaw was still standing beside him, swishing his tail.

"Listen...wait, what's your name again?" Dawnpaw said coolly.

"Smokepaw," he answered immediately.

"Yeah, Smokepaw," Dawnpaw went on, "You're coming with us because Cederpaw has this stupid obsession with this Rock he _knows_ is in ShadowClan territory. He says, because he _knows_, that we need some dumb loser, like you, to access it. So when we get there, you'd better do exactly what we say or Darkpaw gets you."

"Yep," Darkpaw growled.

"He has a little trouble controlling his sadistic urges," Dawnpaw whispered to Smokepaw, her dark eyes glinting. She wasn't quiet enough for Cederpaw and Darkpaw to not hear her, though.

Dawnpaw gave Darkpaw a cooing, gentle look that made Smokepaw's heart give weird little flipflops. It was _hot_. There was no other word for it.

"Yes, Darkpaw may be a deranged sadistic nutjob but we love him anyway," Dawnpaw gave a little sigh, almost sad, and leaned her head against his shoulder. Darkpaw gave a sharp-toothed grin and looked at her like...like he wanted to eat her or something. Smokepaw smothered a gag of fear.

Cederpaw looked clearly angry at Dawnpaw's open show of affection to Darkpaw. His ears swiveled back and he glared at Dawnpaw.

"Don't, Dawnpaw," he snapped.

Darkpaw smirked, icy eyes glinting from dark sockets, "Watch it, Cederpaw."

"Shut _up_!" Cederpaw snarled, and he brought his claws slashing down on Darkpaw's face. Blood spurted out. Smokepaw winced, expecting Darkpaw to leap on Cederpaw and rip him apart like he had done to Rainpaw, but instead he just glared in hatred and backed up a few paces. Dawnpaw gave both of them disdainful looks.

_They're fighting over her,_ Smokepaw realized, _they both like her. Maybe. Maybe they just think they do._

Cederpaw suddenly stopped walking. Smokepaw almost bumped into him, but barely managed to stop himself. He hadn't realized they'd reached ShadowClan territory.

"This is it," Cederpaw muttered, his voice laced with awe.

Smokepaw looked up and gasped.

--

Dumb little cliffie for yall, there. Hope you liked. Please review! Thanks!

-Pan


End file.
